Business as usual
by KuchanxRobin
Summary: [2 Part-AU-Oneshot][Pairing: Robin x /v.s. Doflamingo] In order to establish business contacts with young Yakuza-heir Doflamingo, aspiring redlight-queen Nico Robin pays him a official visit. She has her eyes set on Sanji, a rent boy exploited by Doflamingos group. Little did she know what price the eccentric Yakuza would ask for...


Part 1 of 2: Word games

Sighing deeply, the young woman entered a glamorous high-rise apartment buliding.

This was going to be a deciding battle in one way or another. Her enemy, more dangerous than anyone would figure, at least for now.

She knew for sure, that the man she was intending to pick a fight with, would one day be among the most influential and dangerous leaders of this district. Maybe even above them all.

She smoothed the long coat that emphasized her lush curves, tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind one ear. Then she strode towards the reception desk, on the other side of the entrance hall.

Now or never.

If she messed it up, it was quite probable for her not to see another sunrise, or even... She'd rather not think about the other possible outcomes of this „negotiation".

On the other hand there were the chances she had, the steps she could skip by fighting this particular fight. And then there was the boy to consider...

A boy with an abundance of potential that was already on the verge of fading, a spirit almost broken and a body violated since way too young an age.

Oh it was a well known practice and an effective one at that. Break pretty faces young to bind them, until they gave their owner all the money they could press out of the wealthy obscenities calling themselves the elite.

She herself had benefited of that custom. Had countless times made use of business connections forged ontop of ravaged souls and flesh of unfortunate young „toys".

There was no place for mercy in this business. No place for compassion towards the ones crushed between the gears.

So it was natural to know it wasn't anything different with this one. He, like the others, was just another pawn. But still he might be one that, choosing the right moves could turn into a precious knight.

„My name is Nico Robin." she introduced herself with a disarming smile „Donquixote Doflamingo-dono is expecting me."

The attractive green haired Concierge scrutinized her from head to toe, then picked up the handset of a telephone and dialed.

„Young Master, I apologize for disturbing you, but a 'lady'," she put a nasty edge on the word „ Is stating that you have business with her."

She listened with steadily widening eyes, nodded, nodded again, then hung up and gave the woman an icy stare.

„I was told to send you upstairs. Take the elevator over there to the top floor. The young masters bodyguard will meet you there to lead you to the young masters chambers."

Robin inclined her head in an almost impudent gesture of acceptance, considered the other woman with a smile that would probably leave her silently simmering and strode towards the elevator she had been indicated.

Even the elevators interior gave off a feeling of wealth. A liftboy, dressed in a classy uniform inquired for her destination and pushed a button as soon as she had entered the sumptuous cabin.

Hiding a sigh she leaned against one of the golden handrails. No matter how many times she entered one of these show-off buildings, she would probably never get used to the athmosphere. Breathing out slowly, she fixed her concentration once more to the matter at hand.  
Every other worry, every doubt would have to come later. She looked at the mirror, covering the doors full inner surface.

All masks in place, plain, cool professionality. An unpredictable beauty, nothing more, nothing less.

As the cabin finally came to a halt she straightened herself.

The doors opened and she was faced with a huge man, wearing sunglasses and suit even though the corridor was lit dimly and heated so well it made her feel almost uncomfortable in her coat.

„Nico Robin?" he asked without any further ado.  
„That's correct." She answered, still considering his strange attire.

„Come." The massive man turned and started walking towards an excessively decorated portal colored in an almost painfully bright pink.

Now that was more like that dangerous eccentric, whose acquaintance she had made, whom she had so carefully collected intel about over the last few months.

Matching her guides long stride she followed into a stylishly furnished penthouse apartement. Marble floor strewn with soft, fluffy white and pink carpets. One wall of the spacious living area, consisting entirely of glass provided an incredible view of the nightly city below.

A flatscreen of outrageous dimensions at one side facing large sofas and floor-cushions arranged around a polished marble coffee table.

She was led across the room towards a black door. Her guide knocked, entered and indicated Robin to follow. The room appeared to be some kind of study.

Elegantly furnished as the rest of the apartment. An enormous desk with two visitors chairs and a fitting office chair dominated the side equipped with a glass front, a neat little sitting area filled another corner.

A door at the rooms rear, bookshelves and glass cabinets filled with small colorful.. things, lined the walls.

Without another word her escort retreated, left the room and closed the door they had come through.

Robin looked around once more.

-and had to work hard not to flinch when she suddenly noticed the lanky man leaning against the formerly deserted desk. Seemingly lost in thought he toyed with the feathers making up the shapeless pink coat loosely resting around his shoulders.

Then he raised his head with a wide, sly smile.

„The infamous „Madam" Nico Robin. What a pleasure to have a rising star visit me in my humble refuge. Please,"

he pushed away from the desk and indicated a visitors chair.

„Take a seat and explain what fortunate business led you here."

When she obeyed, he swung around the table, now sitting down himself. „May I offer you some refreshment, while we talk?"

Before his visitor even had the chance to answer, he had already pushed a button underneath his tabletop.

Slightly annoyed with her „hosts" oh so oblivious conduct she gave him a brilliant smile „If I recall our last encounter correctly it was you, who had the kindness to invite me."

The large man leaned back in his seat and let his trademark wide grin bloom. „Well right, I might have done that, did I?"

Robins smile didn't waver, her poise relaxed elegance.

„It even was made a condition to further negotiate our mutual interests, was it not, Doflamingo-dono?" The young woman crossed her legs on the knee, parting her coats fabric and revealing slim thighs clad in black nylon.

„Dono? How harsh of you, my dear, to make a man in his prime feel old and respectable. But you are right indeed. I am glad you had the kindness to oblige me. So to the business you wanted to talk ab-"

A silent knock on the door made him stop in sentence. „Come in."

Noticing the widening grin on the mans face, Robin turned towards the door as it slowly opened.

The boy looked even paler than the last time she had seen him, his features sharper by the obvious weight loss that made his already slim body look unhealthily skinny.

He entered the room carrying a silver tray holding two snifters and a crystal caraffe filled with golden liquid.

His eyes were dull, fixed on the man slouched in the chair behind his desk, his posture obedient subserviance.

Robin took a quick sideways glance at her host who, with the smile of a contented predator, signaled the boy to step closer.

„You don't mind having a drink with me, Robin, my dear?"

„It would be my pleasure." She shrugged, enforcing her deliberate facade and took the drink, the boy poured for her, without looking at him.

After filling the other glass as well Doflamingo signaled the boy to come around the desk and stand next to his chair.

The lanky man raised his glass in a salute.

„To the bright new era to come and a charming lady with enough desire to make it to the top."

Slightly irritated by the cryptic toast, the woman raised her glass in return.

„To the power to change the times and leaders with the skill to wield it."

Two could play the word games.

Chuckling, the man took a sip of the liquor.

Nodding she mimiced his gesture.

When they both set down their glasses, Doflamingos face changed from benevolent host to businessman.

„Now to the negotiations we previously had to postpone.

I understand you are interested in bargaining for a particular boy who caught your fancy when you last 'accidentally' crossed the borders of my turf."

Without looking away from Robins face he raised one hand and rested it possessively on said boys waist.

„Your perception is as flawless as usual." the woman answered, taking another taste of the liquid. As expected the man had a good, and certainly expensive taste.  
„I honored the terms you set. Would you be so friendly and name a price now, Doflamingo-dono?"

Silently laughing, the tall man let his long fingers slide over the boys side, pulling him closer.

Then he opened a desk drawer and took out a piece of paper as well as a pink inkpen. With a flourish of his wrist, he quickly penned down a few lines, folded the sheet in the middle and let it drop on the wood between them.

The raven haired woman took it, opened it, read the few words and numbers.

Her eyes widened in shock.

„This... is... a joke, isn't it?" She worked hard to keep her voice steady and calm. With rising unease she looked at the gleeful smirk growing on his face. It felt like a trap snapping shut, that he had woven around her, just beyond her awareness.

„I wouldn't even dream about joking, while doing business with you..."

His hand drifted to the boys frontside, came to a thoughtful halt just below the beltline.

„And the price is not even remotely high, considering I'm willing to give up a choice little tidbit as this one. I'm sure you are aware of that."

„Just taking the financial part into account, sure, you're most generous." Her voice, still soft and friendly, held a cutting edge.

„But I don't see either a necessity, nor any merit in favor of the „other" part of the price.

Not to mention that it wouldn't be favourable for my position in any of my other businesses, if it became common knowlegdge, that I agreed on something like that. By the way..." she gave him a knowing look from beneath her long lashes,

„It's not even like it would be to your favoured tastes, would it...?"

She let the statement sink in. Observed. All her informants had been unanimous about the topic of his preferences. Had she missed something? Anything? He was impossible to read.

„Oh~?" the mans grin didn't fade „I wouldn't make any deals I do not enjoy personally, my dear." he purred.

„An acquired taste on a special occasion can be inspiring, despite the fondness of other flavors in everyday life..."

This talk wasn't going as she had anticipated in any way. Robin lightly shifted in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„What do you want me to add, so we can evade this farce. I haven't come here to play games."

Fingers curled, gently stroking the boys groin. A bit of the dullness in the eyes of the young blonde fled. Was replaced by hardly surpressed horror.

„You don't have to add anything. Either I keep him, or you..." another tentative stroke, followed by a muffled whimper „ ...let me take the price I see fit. By the way..." his lips twitched

„Wasn't there this neat little etablissement you recently snatched away under my brokers noses? For what purpose did you buy it again" he tapped one finger of his free hand on the table in feigned thoughtfulness .  
„Ah right, some kind of club, if I remember correctly...? Didn't it have some trouble with unpleasant customers already ?"

The sly question answered several of her suspicions. It clearly presented her with the dimensions of this battlefield, it also presented her with an inevitable truth. Despite all the details, all the leverage she had collected, he already knew a counterweight. This duel was eye-to-eye.

„Regrettably, there were a few incidents." she replied honestly. Anything but the truth would make her even more vulnerable to his maneuvers „but we expect the business to work out anyways in the near future." Smiling she leaned forward, resting her hands on the desk and giving her opposite a nice view of her cleavage.

„If you wouldn't mind, back to our original topic..."

She winced as the man reached out, touching her face with one slender finger „Deal or no deal, darling. I'd even throw in supporting you in starting out that fine little club and leaving alone your other businesses... at least for a while, but my other demands ought to be fulfilled."

Tallying up her options and possibilies, waging prices against losses, looking at the boy, horrified, almost broken, shivering under his masters touches, Robin made her decision.

It wasn't as if she liked it, it was far from what she previously intended, but in the end it was the only choice. Cooperating with this manipulative bastard in the future would be necessary if she wanted to take hold of the position she had aimed for since beginning this journey, almost a decade ago.

„Would you hand me that?" she asked, sweetly, pushing his hand away. „Sure."

As soon as she got hold of the pen, she turned the paper around and started writing down her own conditions.

When she was satisfied, she passed the sheet back over.

Pausing his fingers the man took the paper, read, chuckled, leaned back letting out an exasperated sigh.

„My, my lady. You really are a tough negotiator." He looked deep into her eyes. She didn't blink, didn't evade her gaze.

Finally he twirled the pen, then set his signature under the lines she had written.

„Just defining your blurred demands more clearly, so I don't have to worry about them stabbing me in the back. I'm taking this." She picked up the paper, read over the terms and signature, then signed it herself and let the sheet dissapear in a hidden pocket of her coat.

„A deal is a deal. When do you want me to carry through your „demands". She rose, straightening her coat.

Raising as well, Doflamingo glided around the desk and took a step towards her.

„Since both of us are here anyway, how about now?" His fingers closed around her wrist and held her confined without any effort.  
„That way you can collect your prize as soon as this part of the bargain is fulfilled and from tomorrow night onwards your lovely girls will be allowed to dance undisturbed."  
„Now?" She surrendered her hand to his hold. „You don't take any chances, do you?"

He grinned „Never, my dear. I am a hunter and as such I don't let the bird fly away, when it already had the kindness to land inside of my cage. You surely know this is the way of things. How else would you have earned your reputation as the „woman of a thousand hands" if you let your prey go without a fight."

He eased his grip, his thumb softly stroking the back of her hand.

„I don't know whatever you might mean by that." Robin replied but her smile ackgnowledged his words.

With a questioning look she took in the whole office. „So if you say now, do you also mean here...?" She let the words trail away. Her glance resting on the boy for a few seconds.

„Do you really take me for so crude a man?" Doflamingo made a face, then offered his arm to her in a corteous gesture. „Let's continue in my private sanctuary."

She accepted the arm and let him lead her to the other side of the room. Gallantly he opened the door and with a mocking bow indicated her to pass the threshold first.

She lowered her eyes giving him a feminine and not less mocking curtsy.


End file.
